Two's Company, Three's A Crowd
by LemonHunter
Summary: WARNING: Kiba - Shikamaru and OC Lemon.


**Two's Company, Three's A Crowd (Kiba & Shikamaru Lemon Request)**

The golden particles of sand shifted beneath your feet as you trekked across the beach, the clear liquid of ocean water dripped from your body evaporating from the sun's heated rays. Like most teenagers you adored to play pranks on your comrades and carrying a bucket full of water you approached the sleeping figure of Shikamaru as stealthily as possible to douse the teen with freezing cold water, immediately the black haired shinobi jolted to upright position with mouth ajar as though he was catching flies, his face was priceless as you laughed hysterically.

"Nice one Sayuri." complimented the Inuzuka laughing.

"Yeah man, that's real funny." objected Shikamaru in his characteristical lazy tone of voice shooting Kiba an indifferent gaze.

"S-Sorry Shikamaru, it's the only way…. I could think of waking…you up." you chuckled through breaths as you regained composure. "Actually I was wondering if you boys wanted to swim out to that dune over there?" you questioned the pair while pointing to the single sand dune protruding from the ocean signalling a low tide.

"Sure why not, after all I am awake now, right." stated Shikamaru sending a smirk in your direction causing you to giggle.

"Count me in!" yelled Kiba jumping up.

"Last one there's a rotten egg," you announced tightening your ponytail of dark blue hair before running towards the sea. Arriving at the shoreline your ankles submerged into the water as you battled against the current getting deeper and deeper until you were far enough to dive in and began swimming. You could hear Kiba yelling meaning he wasn't far behind and as for Shikamaru no doubt he would be taking things at his own pace.

Reaching the deserted dune you suddenly felt yourself being scooped up bridal style by two strong arms. "Don't worry Sayuri I'll save you from drowning." laughed the spiky brown haired male playfully but who would save him from tripping over and landing awkwardly so your back was against his chest? "Ha, ha that wasn't suppose to happen." chuckled Kiba. You were well aware that the Inuzuka had a crush on you and didn't even attempt to hide it.

Suddenly the feeling of a lukewarm breath brushing across your skin caused you to blush slightly when you felt Kiba's moist lips connect to the crook of your neck placing tender butterfly kisses. Closing your eyes to enjoy the moment of bliss your blue orbs snapped open connecting to a pair of narrow brown eyes, startled by the presence of Shikamaru who was knelt over your figure inches away from your face making you blush deeper from the close proximity.

"Can't let Kiba have all the fun." stated the black haired teen his voice low and husky. The two males shared a look with a mischievous glint in their eyes before Kiba started nibbling at your neck making your squirm and giggle from the ticklish sensation. The duo had you trapped between their bodies, you could even feel the heat radiating off them, there was no escape.

Shikamaru rested his temple against your own, closing the small space pressing his lips onto yours in a cautious kiss, you felt the leaf shinobi smirk when you returned the gesture and wrapped your arms around his neck. The black haired male nipped gently at your lower lip asking for entrance, can I? Can't I? and you teased by refusing him entry. By this time Kiba discovered the weak spot on your neck and sucked at it roughly, causing a small moan and giving Shikamaru the opportunity to dart his tongue into your mouth roaming freely, however you stopped him in his tracks by rubbing your own tongue against his as they fought for dominance.

You traced your fingertips south against Shikamaru's well toned physique feeling his muscles flex from your touch and glided your knuckles against the tent in his black swim shorts earning yourself an exhale of pleasure. Not satisfied with the small reaction you coiled your fingers around Shikamaru's shaft through the fabric and moved your hand up and down slowly forcing the male to emit a louder groan breaking the kiss for much needed oxygen.

Kiba removed your blue bikini top exposing your breasts and started to manipulate the skin gently as another moan built up in the back of your throat and escaped. You arched your back from the euphoric pleasure pushing your body against Shikamaru's and making your rear grind against Kiba as he grunted against your bare flesh. Both boys hardened members twitched as the blood pumped into their shafts making them firmer and in turn your body instinctively reacted as your lower region started to pulsate.

Shikamaru got to his feet removing his black swim shorts fully showing his manhood, taking your hand he pulled you to standing position giving Kiba the chance to remove his own red swim shorts while Shikamaru tore off your blue bikini bottoms, so now you were all completely naked.

You didn't have time to protest as both males guided you gently towards the ground. Laying with your back against Shikamaru and Kiba knelt upon your frame, sandwiched. Your hands travelled to their shafts as you started to rub them up and down in a slow teasing manner earning yourself a groan from the teens, their voices sending a flow of heat spreading through your body as you smiled.

Kiba placed one hand upon your left breast kneading it roughly while his other hand traced the inside of your thigh making the pulsations increase as he positioned his middle and index finger at the your front entrance. Shikamaru massaged your right breast smoothly as you felt his hand caress down your back and a single digit touched lightly at your back entrance. At the unusual feeling your body naturally tensed. "Relax, were just making you more comfortable." purred Kiba into your ear as he nibbled at your earlobe.

Taking a deep inhale and a long exhale to calm your racing heartbeat and un-tense your body. "Ok." you informed as both guys slid their fingers in unison into your back and front entrances. You let out a gasp and the males began to slide their digits in and out repeatedly, turning the not so much pain but uncomforting feeling into pure enjoyment. A loud moan rolled off your tongue and you arched your back tightening both walls around the leaf shinobi's fingers as they worked biting, nipping, sucking at each sides on your neck and you felt them grunt against your skin.

It was like they were telepathically linked as they ceased kissing at your neck. "Are you ready? It's going to hurt." told Kiba bluntly.

"If your in to much pain, tell us and we'll stop." added Shikamaru reassuring you but you were born ready! You wanted this just as much as they did.

"No pleasure without the pain." you chuckled actually dreading it because you were a virgin and knew it was going to hurt because you heard the rumours from the other girls although at the same time excited about the concept.

Kiba placed his hands on your waist and raised you slightly while Shikamaru held you up by your thighs. Carefully the males lowered you down, your back entrance coming into contact with the tip of Shikamaru's phallus before he slowly slipped it inside of you. Kiba tried to occupy your mind by kissing you passionately but nothing had prepared you for the intense pain and you couldn't help but let out a yelp. Shikamaru took hold of your forearms and slowly pulled you backwards so you were resting your head against his shoulder, every little movement sent a wave of agony through your body. Kiba positioned himself to hover above you and you felt him press the tip of his shaft at your front entrance, he slowly slid his manhood into you adding a little pressure to brake your virginal barrier until he was fully inside.

The new set of pain caused your body to shudder violently when after a moment of adjusting to their sizes they began to pump in unison. You let out a scream of pain quickly muffled by Kiba crashing his lips down onto yours and after a few slow agonising thrusts the pain eventually faded and you moaned in ecstasy, the rush of pleasure from both guys being inside you made your body feel as though it were ablaze. Their speed picked up it's pace along with the intensity of their thrusts. Kiba repeatedly slammed into your g-spot making you scream and Shikamaru went deeper and faster with each penetration. All three of your voices were fused together as you moaned and groaned.

A tight knot formed in your abdomen indicating you were peaking your limit, Shikamaru's raspy breath against your left shoulder and Kiba's increased panting signalled they were close as well. Arching your back caused your verginal and anal walls to tighten round both males shafts as they elitced a loud groan from the added pressure, one final deep thrust and you all reached a three-way climax as you felt their members ejaculating warm liquid into your entrances.

Exhausted and panting for breath no words were spoken as the three of you recovered from your blissfull plummet back to reality when the silence was broken from your laughter. "Wow, that was amazing." you chuckled completely satisfied and glad to have lost your v-plates, from here on out sexual intercourse would only get easier.

"You kids do realise this ain't no nudest beach." The sound of an unfamiliar voice caused you, Shikamaru and Kiba to jolt to sitting position as your blue orbs fell upon the figure of a lifeguard in a boat. Scanning your surrounding you realised getting caught up in the moment none of you were keeping an eye on how fast the tide was rising and you were surrounded by water with only a little part of the sand dune left.

"Aw man." muttered Shikamaru trying to put on his black swim shorts in a way not to draw the lifeguards attention.

"Sorry Sir, must have dozed off." apologised Kiba quickly pulling his blue swim shorts back on covering himself up.

"Really! I honestly didn't know." you fibbed hastily clothing your exposed figure to which the lifeguard seemed to be staring at, pervert.

Although the plain and simple fact was….you had been caught on the job.


End file.
